


The Case for Reading Fiction

by danceRain7



Series: Ramblings [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7
Summary: A rambling about my love for stories.
Series: Ramblings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953361





	The Case for Reading Fiction

You know when you tell someone you like reading, and then you clarify that you're not reading anything noble, that you just read romances or really far off fiction that is just an escapism, not a way to learn, just a place for your mind to idle even further than it already does. And then they open their mouth and then you realize that they are actually the normal level of cocky, that they are pretentious along with the rest of society, that they read about racism and politics and act like to have all the solutions because they in fact think they do, poor things, they don't know any better. But they don't realize that the stories of even fictional people hold so much more meaning than lost causes. They don't realize that a picture tells a thousand words and that a story tells a thousand truths.


End file.
